


Love Me in the Morning

by fluffybillshido



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybillshido/pseuds/fluffybillshido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bushido wakes Bill up for some sweet, sweet lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever (that I'm actually positing) so I hope you guys enjoy it! comments and love are greatly appreciated and you can check out the banner/manip for this story on my tumblr which will be linked at the end notes! x

Bushido was first to wake up that morning, looking over his shoulder to see his sleeping boy curled up underneath the thick white comforter. The sight was rather adorable and the man couldn't help but smile. He quietly got out of bed after pushing the blanket from off himself and padded to the bathroom, shutting the door just a little behind him. He felt that he made a good choice by picking out where the two were to go for their getaway, seeing Bill's face light up with absolute joy once he saw the cottage (rented) that they'd be staying in was priceless. When Bill had noticed that it was right on the lake, he was too busy flipping out about how cute the place was to even recognize the lake right near them, he proceeded to go on about how he was the greatest boyfriend in the world. Bushido received the blowjob of his life that night.

Bushido flushed the toilet and washed his hands before leaving and reentering the bedroom. He went over to the large windows and opened the curtains to bring some sunlight into the room. He squinted his eyes a little, not adjusted to the light yet, as he then opened the windows, letting the soft sounds of the outdoors fill the room along with the fresh air. He looked out at their view, thinking to himself that he actually wouldn't mind staying here for more than a few days, he probably discuss it with Bill later to see if he was interested in staying longer as well. Bushido turned on his heels and walked over to the bed, slipping back in underneath the comforter. He scooted closer to Bill, wrapping his arm over his waist. Though it was pretty early, he felt that it was time for his sleeping lover to get up. Bushido leaned in, pressing a kiss to Bill's shoulder, squeezing him gently before running a large hand up his chest. Bill shifted at this.

"Bill...time to get up." The man says lowly, waiting to see if the other would react.

He knew it was a little risky waking Bill up at this time of day, he knew how much he enjoyed his sleep and preferred to wake up on his own time, but he didn't want to be up by himself nor did he want Bill to waste the time that they were here sleeping in until late in the morning or noon. Bushido felt Bill stretch his legs out, mumbling something incoherent as he tried to pull the covers up more. Bushido stopped him from doing so and leaned over to get a look at Bill's face.

"What was that?" Bushido asked with a light chuckle, reaching his hand up to push the strands of hair from out of his boyfriend's face.

"I said..let me sleep asshole." Bill mumbles after he sighs. The younger boy knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to bed with Bushido up and all over him. It was worth a try though. Bill heard the other laugh and reached back to pinch him, not too hard of course, in retaliation. He then slowly turned around so that he was now facing the older man, and immediately pressed his face into his chest, taking in the others natural scent. Bushido mentioned how beautiful he looked when he first woke up, and for that, he felt Bill kiss the center of his chest.

"You're so sweet.." Bill says tiredly, lifting his head to look up at him, and the man could tell that he was obviously expecting a kiss. Bushido leaned down after seeing Bill stretch up some to meet him halfway and kissed those soft, sweet lips. After breaking the kiss, he rested up on his elbow, on his side, and pulled the covers down some. Bill turned over onto his stomach and slipped both arms underneath his pillow, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. Bushido smiled when he saw part of Bil's ass that wasn't covered, almost forgetting that he had went to bed naked that night and pulled the covers down even more to expose his behind completely.

Bill could only smile, the other was lucky that it wasn't cold in the room otherwise he would've smacked Bushido's hand away and complain. He closed his eyes as he felt the man's hand running down his side, only to firmly grasp his left cheek and sighed contently. Bushido saw that he was pretty much given the 'OK' to do whatever he wanted and was quite pleased.

"Cute little butt.." Bushido says, reaching over to grab the other cheek. Bill chuckles lightly, telling the man to shut up.

Bushido removes his hand and reaches over behind him to the nightstand, skillfully pulling the drawer open to retrieve the bottle of lube. It was the kind that warmed up, Bill's favorite. He turned back onto his side to his young lover, popping open the cap and seeing Bil's eyes open to see what he was doing. Bill still didn't mind but seemed eager to get Bushido moving by wiggling his hips.

After coating two of his fingers evenly, Bushido inched closer, reaching those fingers down. Bill parted his legs only a little the second he felt the others fingers making their way down his crack, stopping at his hole. Bushido teased the other, rubbing both lubricated fingers against his entrance while looking at Bill to watch his facial expressions. Bill took his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes half lidded from the sensation he felt. It was when Bushido slowly pushed the first digit in that Bill released his bottom lip and breathed hotly against the pillow. Bill would be lying if he said that this wasn't a perfect way to start his morning.

Bushido pulled his finger back halfway, only to thrust it back in slowly, repeating this a few times until Bill started to loosen up around him and added a second finger in. Bill moaned this time around and though it wasn't his dick, he still loved the way Bushido's fingers felt inside him, fucking him slowly. Bill's eyes closed, his lips were parted and he was panting softly. The sight was pretty erotic, though Bushido wanted to keep this up and make the other climax from just this, he had other things in mind. Bushido picked up the pace, surprised to see Bill raising his hips up some and push back into his fingers.

Bushido looked down at himself while keeping up his movements, now noticing the tent he had been sporting in his boxers. He was too caught up with what he was doing to Bill to pay attention to his own erection. He pressed himself up against Bill's side to grind against, wanting to get some type of friction going on down there.

" _Fuck Bu_.." Bill half whines, feeling the others stiff cock against him through his boxers. He couldn't take much more of it and pushed Bushido back, causing him to withdraw his fingers and him to wince slightly at the discomfort. Bill tuned back over to face Bushido, seeing that grin on his face and rolled his eyes, ignoring the fact that Bushido said he wasn't done yet. He pushed the other by his shoulder, getting him to lay down on his back and quickly moved to rid the man of his boxers. Bushido wasn't complaining one bit and watched his lover with curious eyes.

Bill successfully discarded the garment and tossed it to the floor. He groaned lowly in his throat as he eyed Bushido's length and couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Mouth watering, huh?" Bushido asked. Bill didn't say anything at first as he moved to straddle the man. He leaned down and kissed Bushido's lips with a smile, it was without a doubt, mouth-watering. He spotted the lube nearby and grabbed it before sitting up straight, pouring a generous amount into his hand. Bushido kindly took the bottle from Bill once he was done with it and set it aside before placing his hands on Bill's thighs. Bill reached behind him, taking hold of Bushido's cock, stroking it slowly while looking down at him with dark eyes. Hearing the older man moan sent chills down his spine as he worked him in his hand, twisting his wrist every now and then and teasing the slit. It wasn't long before Bill raised up, holding Bushido steady in his hand as he lined himself up and carefully eased down onto his length.

Bushido's breath hitched in his throat as his boyfriend slowly lowered himself onto his dick. It took everything in him not to thrust up or force Bill down on him, knowing Bill, he'd probably get up and leave him to finish himself off to be a tease. He looked up into Bill's eyes, seeing how tense he looked trying to take all of him. Bushido rubbed Bill's thighs soothingly, "You feel so damn good baby.." he says, licking his own lips, moving his hands further up to his hips to help guide him down.

Once Bill was fully seated, he let out a low moan, rolling his hips in a figure eight motion while placing his hands over Bushido's chest. The older man groaned as he did this, tipping his head back into the pillow. Bill lifted himself up on Bushido's cock halfway and thrust himself back down, nails digging into Bushido's skin, gradually picking up his pace.

" _Baby_.." Bill moans and Bushido looks right back at him.

Words couldn't explain just how good Bill looked on top of him and the way his body moved so gracefully. He stared to bounce lightly up and down in Bushido's lap, the man would thrust up sharply to meet Bill's thrusts every now and again earning praise from the younger boy. Bushido loved this, loved hearing Bill tell him how good he was or felt, how his cock was big and loved how full he felt. Bill's dirty talk was such a turn-on, he couldn't even believe half the shit that came out of that boys mouth because he got so filthy sometimes!

Bill was starting to work up a sweat and his thighs were beginning to burn. His movements started to slow down and Bushido noticed this right away. He didn't hesitate to flip them over, pulling out of Bill before putting him on his back. Bushido moaned lowly, situating himself between Bill's legs and reconnected their lips. Bill wrapped his arms around Bushido's neck as he was kissed. It was passionate, needy, but slow. Bushido ground his hips roughly into Bill's, spreading the boys legs further apart and let their cocks slide against each others. Bill moaned into the man's mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head briefly and reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Put it in me." Bill says, his tone of voice was demanding which made Bushido chuckle. Bill didn't see anything funny about it and huffed, gently shoving the man in his chest. Bushido opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, reaching down between his legs to grab his cock, guiding himself back to Bill's entrance to sink right in. The man groaned lowly and Bill gasped, he let go of his legs to place his hands on either side of his head. Bill wrapped his legs loosely around Bushido's waist just as the man pulled his hips back and thrust them forward.

"Uhnn, scheiße!" Bill breathes, arching his back slightly off the bed, removing his hands from around Bushido's neck. Bushido wasted no time as he went to town on Bill's sweet ass, angling his thrusts so he could hit the boys spot, determined to get his lover off before he did. Moans were spilling from Bill's lips as he tried to keep his legs up but was slowly beginning to fail. Bushido caught his legs before they could fall down and gripped them tightly, feeling himself sink deeper into Bill. The sound of skin against skin, their moans and heaving breathing resonated throughout the room. Bill reached both his hands up, holding the sides of Bushido's face, forcing the other to look at him. 

" _Yeeah... **fuck** , make--make me cum Anis, come on baby._" Bill pants, staring into Bushido's eyes as he was fucked. Bushido felt his dick twitch, and he was sure Bill felt it too, when he was called him by his name and stared darkly at him. Bushido pulled his dick out completely and shoved it back in, surprised when Bill cried out suddenly, tightening around his cock. He knew he had found his spot and proceeded to fuck the younger boy into the mattress, mercilessly. Bushido leaned down to his ear, whispering sinful things into it. Bill reached down between his legs, wrapping his hand around his neglected cock, moaning at the things that were said to him while he jerked himself off for all that he was worth. 

Bushido sat up straight with a grunt and swatted Bill's hand away from himself so he could pull him up as well. Bill wrapped his legs around Bushido with a whimper, he was so desperate to get off right now and once again started to ride his cock. Bushido ran his fingers through Bill's dark hair, tugging his head back gently so he could kiss all over his neck. The two had slowed their movements as the neared their orgasms, Bushido took a hand away from Bill's hair, picking up from where Bill was left off. It was all Bill needed really to push him over the edge and with one final thrust down into Bushido's lap, he came hard between them, moaning Bushido's real name.

Bushido followed soon after, holding Bill down on his cock as he came deeply inside him with a groan. They stayed like this for a while, trying to catch their breath and come down from their highs.

 

 

Bushido held onto Bill, moving to lay him back down on the bed, laying right on top of him. He carefully pulled out and quickly kissed Bill's lips with a smile. The younger boy ran his fingers through the mans short hair and massaged his scalp. Bushido laid their, closing his eyes now slightly exhausted from their activities and figuring a small nap may be needed, he knew Bill wouldn't complain about that.

"M'all sticky Bu, get uup." Bill says, gently tapping Bushido's head. Bushido smirks at this, but doesn't move an inch. Eventually he does, rolling off the younger boy to lay at his side, pulling Bill beside him. He then grabs the comforters, pulling those up and over their bodies. "I like you sticky, we'll shower later, I want to cuddle you now hush sweet child." The man says playfully, hand coming around to grab Bill's ass. 

"Hush sweet child? I think you're the one that needs to hush up. I just had sex with you even though I was **clearly** tired, you should be--"

 

"If you were so tired you wouldn't have let me finger you." Bushido interrupted and closed his eyes.

 

Bill huffed at that, it was true, he wouldn't have if he was that tired and turned around with his back facing the other. He reached back behind him, motioning for Bushido over.

"Love you Anis."

"Love you too Princess."

 

 

 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you found any errors btw, I briefly looked it all over before posting it so I may have missed a few things. /.\  
> If you'd like to check out the banner for this fic, the tumblr account is fluffybillshido.tumblr.com! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
